Shark Lifting 2
Shark Lifting 2 is a point-and-click arcade game released to Newgrounds on March 2, 2015 by Felix Wiesner. It was featured on Pixel Love on March 23, 2015. The player embarks on a journey around the world with Masivv Von Swoledre III as he aims to become a legend in the sport of shark lifting. Controls * - Boost up shark * - Control vehicles / other objects in mini games Gameplay Between levels, the player uses the mouse to guide Masivv's plane around the world to the specified location indicated at the bottom of the screen. When the plane hits the marked area, it will stop and bring a popup of the exact location and shark that Masivv will be lifting. Levels Level 1 The player goes to Puerto Rico to lift a Caribbean Reef shark. Level 2 The player travels to Hawaii to lift a sandbar shark. Level 3 This level starts with a bonus level, in which the player has to memorise the rocks of which crabs will walk and hide underneath. The player goes to Portugal to lift a porbeagle shark. Level 4 The player visits Peru to lift a nurse shark. After completing this level, some text appears, announcing that Masivv was crowned shark lifting champion in Peru. Level 5 The player heads to South Africa. They first have to guide Masivv inside a tour bus to the shark-lifting event so that Masivv can lift a bignose shark. Level 6 The player goes to Fiji to lift a silvertip shark. Level 7 A bonus level happens immediately after completing level 6. The player has to "sign" autographs by moving their mouse within the autograph lines. The player then visits Maldives to lift a shortfin mako shark. A "special scene" appears after lifting the shark. In it, Masivv is approached by Galacticus Prime who warns Masivv to stand down because Galacticus specialises in lifting mako sharks. Level 8 Masivv is flown to San Diego to lift a goblin shark. Level 9 The player travels to Equador , and the level starts with the tour bus mini-game. Masivv then lifts a lemon shark. An interlude appears after, where Masivv has an epiphany about his passion for shark lifting. Level 10 The player goes to China to lift a sand shark. Level 11 The player travels to England to lift a blue shark. This event follows with an interlude, where Masivv receives a call from his manager, who suggests that Masivv change his name because it reflects too much on his past career. Angrily, Masivv shatters his phone. Level 12 The player goes to Japan to lift a salmon shark. Level 13 The player travels to Australia to lift a bull shark. Preceding the event, the level starts with the tour bus mini-game. Level 14 This level starts with the crab quiz. The crabs travel faster than they did in the previous round. Masivv then is brought to New Zealand to lift a copper shark. Level 15 The player goes to France to lift a hammerhead shark. This causes Masivv to break the local shark lifting record in France. Level 16 The player goes to Japan to lift a Pacific sleeper shark. Mini games In between shark lifting events, one of several mini games may be played. These may occur right after the shark lifting event or as soon as Masivv arrives at his destination. All mini games except for the tour bus game are only an opportunity to increase the player's score and they cannot be forced to do the game again. *'Crab quiz' - Twelve rocks are placed in two rows of six. Six crabs will walk and hide under the rocks. The player has to select the rocks of which crabs are under. *'Tour bus' - The player guides a tour bus on a street by steering it vertically and moving their mouse horizontally to adjust the speed. Passing cars, when crashed into, may slow down the vehicle. The player must make it to the end of the progress bar within the allotted time, or they will have to do the mini game again. *'Autographs' - The player is given an outline of Masivv's signature and has to click and hold their mouse, moving within the outline. Each completely filled outline signs one issue of his magazine cover. Soundtrack Shark Lifting 2's soundtrack includes chiptune covers of various songs and tracks from previous games. External links *Shark Lifting 2 feature on the Nitrome blog Category:Games Category:Arcade games